


Life Is Beautiful

by Rhonda



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Except Forrest And George, F/M, Fluff, Francis Morgan Is A System, The Love Language Of Food, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Thomas MacLaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda/pseuds/Rhonda
Summary: Tommy MacLaine makes breakfast for her husbands and reflects a little on how wonderful her life has become since they've entered it.
Relationships: Thomas MacLaine/Francis York Morgan, Thomas MacLaine/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Life Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked that there weren't any fics in this fandom with this name yet.

Tommy got up before her husbands did. She set her alarm earlier than theirs but she’d always wake up before it went off in order to keep the noise from disturbing them. She knew they’d be able to sleep through it anyway but she was a chronically nervous person and always wanted everything to be perfect.

She still couldn’t believe the direction her life had taken since Francis Morgan entered her life. Only a few years ago she had felt so genuinely resigned to being the person she had thought she had to be. So genuinely resigned to living for the only man she thought would ever love her. That person she had been, whomever he was, she now recognized as having been incredibly ignorant and childish. Of course she was loveable, of course she wasn’t broken, it was all so obvious now and she was surprised it had taken a detective to realize it. 

She was glad she had met York and Zach, they had helped her out of a dark place. A red place. They had given her power, to reinvent herself, to be herself. She finally had control of her life. Even more than that though, they had given her their love. She was so very lucky to have them in her life. As often as Zach told her that she’d done the same for them, she still found herself thinking she didn’t deserve them.

She had never expected they’d decided to resign from the FBI and stay in Greenvale with her. It couldn’t have been easy giving up a promising career as a special agent to run a VHS rental shop in a backwater town in the middle of nowhere, but they seemed as happy as ever. 

She set a pot of coffee brewing and got started on making some fresh biscuits. She preheated the oven and carefully measured out her ingredients. She whisked the dough with a novelty squirrel whisk that York had bought her as a birthday present, it was the only thing in her kitchen that wasn’t of a professional restaurant grade. It bugged her that the squirrel in question had a mixture of features from several different species but the fact that it was a gift from her beloved made her love it more than anything else in the world, and she endeavored to use it as much as possible. 

When the oven beeped she stuck her biscuit dough inside and set a timer. She used the time to prepare them a sandwich for lunch. A nice ham and swiss with butter lettuce, heirloom tomatoes, and a little dash of horseradish as a spicy surprise. Sometimes York would ask her to make him that strange jam, turkey, and cereal thing that Mr. Stewart came up with but she preferred to avoid it when she could. She packed it up into a brown paper bag along with some chips and a little folded note. It wasn’t anything too special, just a few loving words. She was feeling particularly amorous this morning and wanted to leave a little surprise for them in their lunch. Food was her language of love, but that didn’t mean English couldn’t be as well.

She heard their alarm go off in the bedroom and the sound of the shower turning on. She started on some eggs and a few strips of bacon. She poured a couple cups of coffee once it was ready, and they walked into the kitchen while Tommy was taking the biscuits out of the oven.

“There’s our lovely wife, Zach,” he said, holding a couple fingers to his temple. It looked like York was fronting this morning. It had been just as many years as they had been together since the time Zach truly needed York to cope with the evils of the world, but he was still here with them and Tommy was all the happier for it. She loved the both of them more than she could say. She was so incredibly happy to have two wonderful husbands.

He came up behind her as she finished the eggs and bacon, giving her a tight hug and kiss in the crook of the neck. She leaned into him, letting her head loll back and releasing a needy whine at his touch. Just as soon as he was there he was gone, hand reaching towards the biscuits he loved so much.

“Careful!” she squeaked. “They’re still very hot. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll bring you some with the rest of breakfast.” He turned to her and gave her a sheepish smile, or at least as sheepish as York got.

“Which coffee is mine?” he asked, looking at the set table.

“Yours is the one with the Eastern Grey Squirrel on it,” she said over her shoulder. He looked back and forth between the mugs tapping at his chest, brow furrowing. “Mine is the one with the American Red Squirrel on it,” she said trying to help clarify. He seemed just as lost as before. She giggled a little to herself and pointed to help him out.

He sat down and poured himself some cream. She knew he took his coffee with cream but she let him add it himself for the sake of prognostication. He stared longingly into the cup while she finished up the breakfast plates, setting them down on the table and sitting across from him. Apparently he saw whatever it was he was looking for because he took a sip before digging into the breakfast she made.

York had been a voracious eater for as long she’d known him. He loved her cooking, they both did, absolutely adored it, and he never missed an opportunity to let her know. It made her feel affirmed being able to provide for her men like this. This was her calling in life, she knew that now. Not being a police officer or… anything else, but being a woman and even more importantly, York and Zach’s wife.

“We just got several copies of Zaat in high definition,” York started. He’d often infodump to her about old movies. She didn’t really have much interest in them, they were really more of Carol and Emily’s thing, but listening to York or even Zach gush about them always made her happy. She adored the fact that they loved talking about movies with her so much, and it felt like she was being let in on an intimate moment between the two of them when they did. “You remember Zaat, right Zach? The Blood Waters of Dr. Z? 1971, mad scientist turns himself into a human catfish hybrid and goes on a murderous rampage. Mostly forgettable but otherwise a really iconic monster design. Yeah,” he laughed to himself, ”I’m sure you remember there are multiple shots of the actor wearing sneakers instead of the monster feet. Do you two want to watch it when we get home tonight?” he asked looking across the table at Tommy with loving eyes.

“Sure,” she replied with a giggle. “I’d love to curl up on the couch with my men and watch a scary movie. I’ll whip up some popcorn seasoning and snacks, just so long as you promise to hold me tight through the scary parts.”

“Zach and I wouldn’t dream of leaving you all alone with Dr. Z,” he said with a goofy uncanny smile. He stood up and grabbed a couple more of her biscuits and put them on his plate before sitting back down. “So, what’s going on for you later today?”

“Well, I thought I might meet up with Carol for lunch. She says she wants to discuss some big ideas for the direction of Galaxy of Terror, but I suspect she just misses seeing me outside of work. Without you two around, I mean.” There was never a time since she was eight years old that Tommy hadn’t been close to her sister. She tried her best to keep York and Zach from taking up too much of the space in her life that Carol had previously occupied, but it was tricky. She regularly invited Carol over for movie nights and while she and her husbands shared a love for old cult movies, things never seemed more than cordial. Carol was happy for her, but still hadn’t been as eager to see the changes in their lives as wholly positive as Tommy had. She knew she’d come around.

“I hope you two have a lovely lunch date,” he said, and she knew he meant it. “Great Scott, look at the time!” he shouted after glancing at his watch. He got up to head towards the door and she moved to intercept him.

She slipped the rest of her biscuits into an old Sleepy’s Donuts box and gave it to him along with his packed lunch. 

“Just a little gift for the staff of Videodrome. Don’t go eating them all yourself, now.”

“No promises,” he said with a smile. She leaned in to kiss him and he kissed her back. York’s kisses were alway so overwhelming and stiff. Not in a bad way necessarily, she could tell they were very loving, but it seemed more like they came from a lack of technical proficiency.

“Can I get a kiss from Zach too?” she said playfully, tilting her head to the side.

“Sure, hold on,” he said holding two fingers to his temple, “Zach, our gorgeous wife wants a kiss, would you like to come out and give her one?” Her husband’s posture shifted and she knew Zach was now fronting.

Without a word he kissed her. His kisses were so much softer, more gentlemanly. She could stay in this moment kissing them forever but they were already running late, so she did the right thing and pulled away despite how much she didn’t want to.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” she replied, going in for one last little peck on the cheek. “Say hi to Emily for me.”

“I will.”

Francis Morgan walked through the door as she called out her last goodbyes for the morning. It would be a while before she’d need to meet with Carol and longer still before she’d need to tend bar at Galaxy of Terror.

She looked out the window at him getting into his black sleek Charger, so different to her vintage powder blue Beetle. Her license plate had been changed to match her edited tattoo. She felt at her back where she knew the words “Love Y & Z,” were beneath her nightgown. It was tacky, but she’d earned a little tackiness for what she’d been through.

The day outside was gorgeous. The sky was clear and blue and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. Her flower garden was coming in nicely. She’d need to take some time to water it later, though. It certainly wasn’t going to rain again anytime soon.


End file.
